Eres
by Pikixina
Summary: mi 1er songfic: Yoh y Anna tuvieron una pelea donde Yoh hablo de más y a un paso de que ella se marche, Yoh decide reflexiona sus sentimientos.oneshot


**Pareja: **Yoh x Anna

**Canción: **Eres – Café Tacuba

**Categoría: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Yoh y Anna tuvieron una pelea donde Yoh hablo de más y a un paso de que ella se marche, Yoh decide reflexiona sus sentimientos.

**Declaraciones:** le dedico este fic a mi Clan, pero en especial a mi onne-chan DarkKagome por estar conmigo siempre y a Lupe, mi amiga especial por preocuparse y apoyarme hasta cuando no lo necesitaba…LAS QUIERO MUCHO /

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Eres**

**Por: Rika Asakura**

-YOH!...- gritaba buscándolo – ¿dónde se pudo haber metido? ¬.¬

La joven de tez blanca caminaba lenta pero pesadamente por los pasillos de la enorme casa buscando con ahínco al joven causante de su mal humor

- Yoh, ven acá! – volvió a gritar golpeando el suelo con la planta del pie

- Dime Annita – responde sorprendiéndola por la espalda - ¿para qué me buscas?

- ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó mostrando una mueca de fastidio

- estaba descansando

- ¿descansando?... ¿ya terminaste tu deberes? – volvió a pregunta con molestia

- ¿deberes? ¿Cuáles? – preguntó sin entender

- pues aún no haz comenzado con tu entrenamiento, además recuerda que el lunes hay examen de matemáticas y tienes que estudiar ¬.¬ - inicio la lista – también debes de terminar tus tareas escolares y de la casa ¬.¬

- pero es domingo -.- - dijo dando a entender que no lo haría

- ¿y? las vas hacer quieras o no ¬.¬…no voy a permitir que sigas igual de flojo que antes

- no quiero uu…estoy cansado ¬.¬ - respondió de forma dominante

- no me interesa si estas cansado o te estés muriendo…VAS HACER LO QUE TE ORDENO, ¿ESCUCHASTE? – dijo elevando la voz molesta por la actitud de su prometido

Y dicho esto un frió silencio domino el ambiente, las palabras de la rubia dejaron muy sorprendido a Yoh dejándole claro que a su prometida no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que sentía o pensaba, él estaba muy presionado por la escuela y el torneo y su tolerancia había llegado al límite con las ordenes de Anna, pero ya no podía más, tenia que aceptar que ella era…egocéntrica y hasta cierto punto cruel, sin sentimientos.

No comprendía ¿qué fue lo que hizo que soportara su carácter todo ese tiempo junto?… ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella?

- no lo voy hacer – dijo en tono leve pero decidido

- … ¿quieres continuar siendo un flojo como antes?

- al menos antes mi vida era tranquila uú

- insinúas que te hago la vida difícil ¬¬

- no lo insinuó, lo afirmo…desde que llegaste lo único que haces es dar ordenes y que todo se haga como TÚ lo quieres, ¡¡PERO YA ME CANSE! – dijo en voz alta, gritando la ultima frase

- si en verdad piensas así, será mejor que me vaya para que vuelvas a disfrutar de tu vida – respondió dolida ocultando sus cristalinos ojos bajo su rubia cabellera

- me parece que tienes la razón

- TONTO – le gritó dándole la espalda para salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación suponía

- Amo Yoh ¿va a permitir que se vaya? – le preguntó preocupado el fantasma haciendo acto de aparición luego que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de la joven

- creo…que es lo mejor uu – respondió muy bajo casi en un susurro, cabizbajo, parado en un mismo punto desde que comenzó la discusión.

_Eres…lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres_

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres_

_Tan solo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes_

Luego de que se calmara el pesado ambiente que se había formado en la pensión dando paso a un pletórico silencio que reino la posada por varios minutos llego a su fin al ser interrumpida por la lenidad de unos golpes.

- pasa – susurro al escuchar los golpes en su puerta

- te informo que regresare a Osore a terminar mi entrenamiento – dijo parada desde afuera del cuarto con la puerta entre abierta

- ¿a Osore? – deseo confirmar incrédulo de sus oídos

- a si es…el único autobus que lleva allá sale mañana por la tarde así que tendrás que soportarme un poco mas – confirmó con su frecuente voz fría e inexpresiva

- Annita sobre lo de antes yo quería… - pero fue silenciado por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse - …no entiendo… ¿por qué a Osore?

- Amo Yoh…– dijo preocupado el antiguo samurai - ¿por qué le sorprende tanto que la señora Anna quiera ir a Osore? – preguntó curioso

- es que Anna se entreno en Osore y se…que ahí tuvo que pasar por muchas pruebas y tormentos para llegar a ser la mejor itako – respondió duramente – no entiendo ¿por qué volver al lugar que tanto sufrimiento le causó? – se preguntó preocupado por la decisión de su prometida

- Acaso usted esta preocupado, amo Yoh

- no sé porque me siento tan triste desde la pelea…debería alegrarme de que voy a volver a mi vida tranquila pero…

_Eres…cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes_

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy_

Ya daban las seis de la tarde y habían pasado varias horas desde la pelea y el silencio había vuelto a poseer la casa, cada miembro de ésta, ensimismado en su mente sin dar a entender una tregua entre ellos, siendo la mas dolida la muchacha que llego a desahogar su rabia contra la ahora húmeda almohada.

- "¿por qué me tiene que doler tanto lo que me diga? Yo sólo trató de ayudarlo a ser mas fuerte…no quiero que le ocurra algo malo, no quiero que salga herido en algún combate…pero mi orgullo, este estúpido orgullo que tengo no me permite actuar razonablemente, ¿por qué le dije eso? Si me importa lo que le sucede, lo que siente y aun así hable sin pensar guiada por mi orgullo, como puede ganarle al amor que siento hacia él (Yoh), pero saber que me considera un obstáculo en su vida me hace sentir como si mil agujas penetraran mi corazón…no importa que ya no este a mi lado mientras sepa que es feliz" – meditaba recostada en la cama, abrazada de la almohada - ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? – Susurro muy bajo sólo para que vuelvan los sollozos a su voz y se le nuble la mirada - …tengo hambre -.- - salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina

_Que más puedo decirte…_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón_

_Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto_

_Pues eres…lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres_

- Nunca creí que Anna llegara a ser tan orgullosa y testaruda…pero sobre todo me entristeció saber que no le interesa lo que sienta o piense – se quejó

- ¿lo entristeció? – preguntó el samurai que se encontraba consolando a su joven amo

- es extraño, siempre mire a Anna como un obstáculo que me impedía tener la vida tranquila que siempre he querido, pero…llegue a acostumbrarme a su presencia, a sus entrenamientos…hasta a sus ordenes – termino suspirando

- entonces ¿qué ocasiono la discusión?

- la verdad es que me sentía muy presionado y sólo queria descansar un poco, pero al llegar Anna con su actitud tan altanera…no pude retener mis emociones y pensamientos

- de verdad ve a la señora Anna como la causante de su tristeza – reflexiono luego de los comentarios de Yoh

- ¿la causante de mis tristezas? – medito la pregunta – pues…sí, ella es la causante de mi actual tristeza, pero también de de los pequeños lapsos de alegría…ya que al acostumbrarme a su egocéntrico carácter, también me acostumbre a su olor, su elegancia y su belleza…y todas las sensaciones que despertaba en mi al verla

- Amo Yoh ¿acaso usted esta…? – susurro bajo para no llegar a ser escuchado – Amo Yoh ¿ huele eso? – le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- lo que sea huele delicioso – dijo saliendo del cuarto siguiendo el olor

_Eres…el tiempo que comparto, eso eres_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe_

Muy pronto la casona se lleno de un rico olor que podía abrirle el apetito a cualquiera dejando a muchos transeúntes que pasaban con el antojo. El sonido de la sartén friendo y la tetera indicando que el agua ya había hervido retumbaba por toda la casa llamando la atención del joven de castaños cabellos que tímidamente se acercaba a la puerta para descubrir el origen del exquisito aroma.

- no sabia que sabias cocinar Annita - pronuncio repentinamente desde la puerta dándose cuenta que la asusto debido al ligero salto que dio a escucharlo

- nunca preguntaste ¬¬ - respondió secamente continuando con su labor – toma asiento que pronto terminare la cena

- pero siempre soy yo el que cocina '

- como va a ser mi última noche decidí hacerla yo…además tengo hambre ¬¬ - explico ocasionando una alegre sonrisa por parte de su prometido debido a al último comentario de la itako

- si, yo también - se sentó en la mesa mientras que la joven terminaba de acomodar las fuentes con apetitosos alimentos

- bien…toma – dijo ofreciéndole su tazón lleno de arroz

- gracias - llego a decir mientras tomaba una enorme porción de pescado y la llevaba a la boca – ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO - grito emocionado para seguir comiendo

- que esperabas si lo cocine yo – respondió orgullosa al elogio dado por su prometido mostrando una tierna, pero leve sonrisa

- no me había dado cuenta - sonrió mirando atentamente a su acompañante – tal vez porque es la primera vez que la veo

- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó con curiosidad

- tienes una preciosa sonrisa

_Soy…el que quererte quiere como nadie, soy_

_Él que te llevaría el sustento día…día…día_

_Él que por ti daría la vida, ese soy_

La cena transcurrió sin percances, más que algunas miradas y atragantamientos de Yoh al comer tan rápido causando miradas de fastidio en Anna, pero que muy al fondo provocaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Annita ha sido lo mas delicioso que he comido toda mi vida! - dijo animadamente acompañada de una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- no exageres ¬¬ - respondió al cumplido tratando de ocultar una tenue sonrisa

- si no exagero o es la verdad – volvió a halagarla mientras observaba cada gesto que hacia su prometida mientras recogía los platos– no te preocupes por lo platos Annita…

- ¿cómo que no? ¬¬ acaso se lavan solos – comento con mordacidad

- me refiero a que yo los voy a lavar n.n

- me parece bien u.ú – pronuncio dejando los platos que había recogió en el lavamanos – en tal caso voy a terminar de hacer mi equipaje – hablo mientras salía de la cocina

-¿equipaje?... ¿aún…piensas irte? – preguntó temeroso y a la vez deprimido por la futura respuesta

- obvio ¬.¬…sino para que otra cosa la haría – y dicho esto salio rumbo su habitación desvaneciéndose por completo de la mirada del castaño

- no quiero… - susurro mientras que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta - no quiero…que te alejes de mi – termino diciendo con algunas gotas saliendo por sus brillantes ojos aún en la dirección por donde había salido su fría prometida

_Aquí estoy a tu lado…_

_Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final_

_No te haz imaginado lo que por ti he esperado_

_Pues eres…_

Con el pasar de la incontables horas llego un nuevo día cargado de la misma tensión que el día anterior brindándole a la antigua casona un ambiente frío, provocando el aumento de la tristeza que sentían los jóvenes al saber que dentro de algunas horas tendrían que separarse debido a causas tan entupidas como era haberse dejado llevar por el orgullo y el mal humor.

El desayuno empezó como cualquier día, sin cruzar palabra alguna, hasta que Yoh ya no pudo soportar más la tensión que se había formado entre ellos…y además…el hecho de que no vuelva a admirar el hermoso rostro de la rubia bañado por los primeros rayos del sol al despertar, no volver a sentir su corazón tratar de salir de su pecho al verla, pero sobretodo…no volver a saborear la deliciosa comida que preparaba seria una horrenda tortura para él.

- ¿Anna? – pronuncio llamando su atención

- ¿qué quieres? ¬¬

- no quiero

- ¿qué cosa? o.ó – preguntó sin entender

- que te vayas…no quiero – hablo muy decidido mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar

- … - no respondió sabia que de su respuesta dependía la decisión de su compañera – pues…porque… - ¿qué podía decirle? Que sin ella moriría, que la extrañaría mas que a su vida, que su alma lloraría su partida, ¿cómo decir tantos sentimientos en una sola palabra?

- si no sabes entonces no hables ¬¬ - el saber que no quería que se fuera le daba una esperanza, pero al no encontrar motivo alguno esa esperanza se volvió a borrar – lava los platos mientras termino de alistarme u.ú – ordenó

No sabía por que no había dicho nada ante una pregunta tan simple... ¿por qué?... ¿qué lo incentivó a decir que no quería que se fuera?... y otra vez volvió la misma pregunta que ha rondado sus pensamientos desde el día anterior…¿qué siente por Anna? La respuesta es sencilla, él ya sabia lo que sentía, pero ¿por qué no respondió con eso? ¿Por qué no dijo sus sentimientos? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas que sólo lo confundían más.

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres_

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres_

_Lo que mas cuido en este mundo_

_Eso…eres._

Llego el atardecer junto con el cielo naranja y la despedida del radiante sol entre las nubes, finos rayos naranja se colaban por las ventanas dando este tono a todos los pasillos de la pensión e iluminando la melancólica escena que se desarrollaba es esos instantes frente a la entrada principal.

- Anna por favor no te vallas u.u – volvió a suplicar frente a la rubia

- ya te pedí un solo motivo para quedarme – respondió a la suplica parada frente a la puerta principal con maletas a ambos lados – solo quiero uno – remarco

- … - pero las palabras no salían, sólo podía bajar su mirada con vergüenza

- Yoh…supongo que es un adiós – dijo al notar que el autobús llegaba – cuídate mucho y…no tengas miedo – pronuncio tomándolo de ambas manos para comenzar a subir en el bus

- "no tengas miedo" – las palabras de Anna retumbaban su cabeza mientras observaba como la mujer que amaba se iba sin saber cuando volvería a verla - …ya no tengo miedo – susurro – PORQUE… -dijo en un tono alto deteniendo a Anna para que le prestara atención

-porque… - repitió sus palabras mientras lentamente se acercaba a Yoh

- no quiero que te vallas porque… - se acercaba a su prometida con la misma velocidad que ella - …porque eres…

- ¿qué soy Yoh? – Preguntó ya a escasos metros de él - ¿qué soy para ti?

- porque eres…lo que pienso a cada segundo, eres lo que me mantiene con vida… - y tomándola por la cintura la acerca dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos - …eres lo que mas amo en este mundo – susurro uniendo sus labios en un tierno y calido beso

**FIN**

**Notas de Rika: **¿qué les pareció/// …la verdad es que es mi primer song-fic así que pido piedad en su critica, aunque me quedo mas largo d elo que habia esperado ¬.¬ pero en general me gusta jijiji.

Me adelanto y agradezco los reviews

Cuídense muxxxxxo


End file.
